Golden Memories
by aicchan
Summary: Dua puluh tahun lebih telah berlalu sejak Perang Besar. Apa saja yang terjadi pada kehidupan seorang Severus Snape setelah itu? -AU- Oneshot for SNAPE'S DAY


Golden Memories

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Character : Severus Snape

Rate : T

Genre : General / Family –AU-

_Blood is not an only evidence to be a family_

_But heart is the only proof that you have one_

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Sudah lewat lebih dari dua puluh tahun sejak Perang Besar. Dunia sihir berada dalam kondisi yang sangat terkendali. Kementrian –terutama divisi Auror- bisa menangani kekacauan-kekacauan kecil yang masih saja sering terjadi

Severus Snape duduk di kursi kerjanya di ruangan bulat yang ada di salah satu menara tertinggi di Hogwarts. Ruang kepala sekolah. Dia membaca surat kabar Daily Prophet. Mata hitamnya membaca satu per satu barisan kalimat di surat kabar itu dan dia menemukan sebuah nama yang selalu menjadi sorotan publik setiap kali ada kekacauan yang menarik perhatian.

"_... Harry Potter, Kepala Divisi Satu Auror, berhasil menangkap segerombolan orang yang mengacau di sisi Timur Inggris Raya. Gerombolan itu membuat kekacauan dengan memakai tanda kegelapan palsu di lengan mereka dan mulai menakut-nakuti warga..."_

Seulas senyum tipis muncul di wajah pria berumur itu. Rambutnya yang dulu hitam panjang, kini mulai tampak memutih seiring bertambahnya usia. Severus tak keberatan dengan itu dan tak berusaha menutupinya. Dia justru tampak bangga dengan itu, karena setidaknya, dalam dua puluh tahun terakhir ini, dia menjalani hidup yang jauh lebih baik—jauh lebih berarti daripada hidupnya saat dia berusia tiga puluh tahunan dulu.

Selesai membaca berita itu, Severus melipat surat kabar itu dengan rapi dan meletakkannya di sudut meja kerjanya. Bertumpuk dengan beberapa berkas yang baru saja dia selesaikan.

Menjadi kepala sekolah bukanlah jabatan yang membuatnya bisa bersantai, bahkan justru –dia mengakuinya- kalau jabatan yang sekarang membuatnya jauh lebih sibuk daripada jabatannya dulu sebagai Potion Master di Hogwarts ini.

Saat Severus asik tenggelam dalam lamunannya, dia tersadar saat pintu kantornya terbuka dan masuklah seorang wanita paruh baya, Minerva McGonagall, Kepala Asrama Gryffindor.

"Para murid akan kembali hari ini, Severus," ujar wanita itu, "ketenangan ini akan berakhir, ya?"

Severus mempersilahkan koleganya itu untuk duduk.

"Empat tahun ini rasanya Hogwarts seperti kembali saat Harry masih sekolah disini. Tiap hari ada saja keributan yang terjadi."

"Ya... tiga Potter dan seorang Malfoy. Itu lebih dari cukup untuk menggemparkan Hogwarts setiap hari. Bahkan Peeves sepertinya kesal karena keusilannya tersaingi."

Minerva tersenyum. Mendengar candaan dari seorang Severus kini bukan hal langka lagi, "lalu... apa sudah ada tanggapan dari Harry, kapan dia mampir lagi kemari untuk mengajar?"

"Belum ada balasan darinya. Tapi ku pikir tidak dalam waktu dekat. Kalau melihat berita di Daily Prophet, sepertinya dia sibuk."

Minerva mengangguk, "ya, ku rasa juga begitu. Seminggu belakangan ini namanya tidak pernah absen dari headline. Dia memang punya bakat untuk menarik perhatian media."

"Dan dia tidak jera meski kabar itu lebih banyak membuatnya susah daripada membuatnya senang," imbuh Severus.

Saat itu obrolan mereka terpotong saat seekor burung hantu hitam sepekat malam melesat masuk dalam ruangan itu dan mendarat di meja kerja Severus.

"Panjang umur dia. Baru saja dibicarakan sudah mengirim jawaban," Minerva mengusap kepala burung hantu yang dia kenal sebagai peliharaan Harry yang baru, kebalikan dari Hedwig yang berwarna seputih salju.

Minerva membiarkan Severus membaca surat dari Harry dan baru bertanya setelah rekannya itu selesai membaca, "apa katanya?"

"Dia bilang dia bisa mengajar setelah libuan," Severus menyerahkan surat dari Harry itu pada Minerva, "Potter dewasa... entah apa jadinya Hogwarts kalau dia menerima posisi sebagai guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam."

"Meski dia cuma sesekali saja mampir untuk mengajar, tapi dia jadi idola para murid," Minerva menyelesaikan surat dari Harry itu dengan cepat dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam amplop.

Kemudian mereka berdua berbincang sejenak. Sejenak menikmati ketenangan yang menjadi hal langka di Hogwarts ini...

.

#

.

Libur natal dan tahun baru akhirnya usai. Hogwarts kembali penuh dengan para murid yang masih tampak cerah ceria sehabis menikmati libur akhir tahun mereka. Severus duduk di kursi kepala sekolah di Aula Besar seraya mengawasi tingkah polah anak-anak itu.

Matanya secara otomatis mencari empat sosok yang selalu membuat hari-hari di Hogwarts tak pernah sama lagi. Dan dia menemukan mereka. Dua di Gryffindor dan dua di Slytherin.

James Sirius Potter... dari namanya saja sudah bisa dipastikan kalau anak itu mewarisi kenakalan dua orang yang namanya dia bawa. Putra pertama Harry yang sekarang duduk di kelas empat Gryffindor, pemuda yang menurut semua orang sangat menyenangkan dan penuh humor. Tapi menurut Severus, dia mimpi buruk yang terulang. Tapi setidaknya bukan Severus yang jadi sasaran.

Yang kedua di Gryffindor adalah Lily Luna Potter. Anak ketiga Harry yang baru saja masuk Hogwarts tahun ini. Gadis mungil yang mirip sekali dengan ibunya dan mewarisi sifat neneknya yang bernama sama dengannya. Pintar dan lebih dewasa dari kedua kakaknya.

Lalu yang membuat Severus terkejut adalah fakta kalau putra kedua Harry, Albus Severus Potter, masuk ke Slytherin. Itu tak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Tapi bahkan sebelum seleksi dimulai, Severus memang menaruh perhatian lebih pada anak laki-laki yang fisiknya serupa dengan ayahnya tapi untungnya—kelakuannya lebih bisa dikendalikan.

Severus masih ingat benar saat surat Harry datang memberitahu tentang kelahiran putra keduanya itu dan memohon supaya dia bisa memakai nama 'Severus' dalam nama anaknya itu. Severus pun sampai sekarang tak tahu kenapa dia bisa segera membalas surat itu, mengatakan kalau dia mengizinkan Harry memakai namanya.

Kejutan lain bagi Severus adalah kenyataan kalau seorang Potter, bisa begitu akrab dengan seorang Malfoy. Ya... Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, putra tunggal Draco Malfoy. Tak terbayangkan sebelumnya oleh Severus melihat anak dari dua musuh bebuyutan itu bisa menjadi sahabat karib sejak hari pertama mereka di Hogwarts.

Selain kuartet itu Severus juga menaruh perhatian pada dua anak lain. Rose Weasley dan Hugo Weasley. Anak dari sahabat Harry; Ron dan Hermione. Rose jelas mewarisi otak ibunya yang cemerlang. Dan Hugo –sayangnya- lebih mirip ayahnya. Keduanya masuk di Gryffindor.

Severus lalu memandang ke meja Slytherin, saat itu tanpa sengaja dia bertemu pandang dengan Albus. Pemuda cilik itu langsung tersenyum padanya dan melambaikan tangan. Tapi segera berakhir karena kepalanya keburu dihantam oleh Scorpius. Mereka berdua pun langsung bertengkar seru sekali. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, keduanya tertawa bersama-sama.

Senyum samar muncul di wajah Severus melihat adegan itu. Meja Slytherin tak pernah sepi kalau dua anak laki-laki itu ada di sana.

"Severus, apa benar Harry akan datang besok?" tanya Minerva, mengalihkan perhatian Severus dari para murid.

"Ya. Dia kirim burung hantunya lagi semalam."

Minerva tampak senang mendengarnya, "anak-anak pasti tidak sabar lagi menunggu. Kau harus membujuknya menjadi guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Severus."

"Entahlah," Severus meminum jus labunya, "sepertinya dia masih bersenang-senang dengan pekerjaannya sebagai Auror." Tapi meski dia bicara seperti itu, sebenarnya Severus memang ingin sekali melihat Harry ada di jajaran guru tetap Hogwarts. Kemampuannya pasti jauh lebih hebat sekarang, atau mungkin melebihi kemampuan Severus sendiri.

Selesai sarapan, para murid bubar dan menuju ke kelas masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan para guru. Kalau sudah begini, hanya Severus yang tidak ada kesibukan berarti. Maka alih-alih kembali ke ruangan kepala sekolah, dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kastil dan mengunjungi makam Dumbledore.

.

Salju menumpuk di seluruh wilayah Hogwarts. Membuat suasana menjadi begitu sunyi, namun terasa tentram dan damai... Severus merapatkan syalnya dan berjalan ke dekat danau menuju ke pusara Dumbledore. Satu-satunya orang yang sangat dihormati olehnya.

Aneh rasanya, jasad Dumbledore telah tekubur di pualam putih itu, namun setiap hari dia masih berbincang dengan lukisan pria tua itu. Tapi jelas berbeda rasanya bagi Severus, untuk bicara dengan sosok nyata Dumbledore dan bicara pada lukisan.

Severus berdiri diam memandang makam yang diliputi salju itu. Dia menyapu tumpukan salju yang menutupi ukiran nama Dumbledore dengan tangannya. Andai waktu itu Harry dan kedua temannya tak segera menemukannya, mungkin saat ini Severus pun sudah mati.

Severus juga masih ingat bagaimana dulu Harry selalu mengunjunginya dan menemaninya nyaris setiap hari saat masa penyembuhan dan pemulihannya di St. Mungo. Setiap saat Harry selalu mengucapkan maaf padanya, meski Severus tak tahu untuk apa. Severus sama sekali tak pernah merasa kalau Harry berbuat salah padanya, justru dialah yang banyak berbuat salah pada Harry.

Begitu Severus mulai pulih, mereka pun berbincang, seolah ingin mengganti waktu yang terbuang sia-sia diantara mereka. Severus mendengarkan kisah Harry saat dia dan dua sahabatnya pergi mencari Hocrux hingga akhirnya mereka berhasil mengumpulkan semua hingga Voldemort bisa dikalahkan. Harry juga mengucapkan terima kasih karena Severus telah 'mengantarkan' pedang Gryffindor padanya.

Setelah itu mereka jadi rajin berkomunikasi. Harry mengirim surat nyaris tiap hari dalam seminggu, membuat Severus yang sedang menikmati waktu tenangnya di Spinner's End pun jadi punya kegiatan rutin. Dan yang paling membuat Severus terkejut adalah datangnya surat dari kementrian yang menyatakan kalau dirinya layak untuk menerima penghargaan Order of Merlin kelas Pertama dan juga dia diangkat kembali, secara resmi dan dengan persetujuan dari guru-guru lain, sebagai kepala sekolah Hogwarts.

Severus mau tak mau jadi berpikir kalau semua ini pasti ada campur tangan dari Harry. Di hari itu juga Severus mengirimkan satu surat singkat untuk Harry dan hanya berisi satu kata saja, 'terima kasih'...

Angin dingin berhembus, membuyarkan lamunan Severus yang melayang kembali ke masa lalu. Merasa mulai tak tahan, Severus pun kembali ke dalam kastil setelah sebelumnya sempat membersihkan pusara Dumbledore dari salju. Bukan dengan lambaian tongkat sihirnya, tapi dengan tangannya sendiri. Tak peduli meski salju itu membuat tangannya yang tak tertutupi apapun itu menjadi kemerahan karena kedinginan.

Masuk ke dalam kastil Hogwarts, udara langsung berubah menjadi hangat. Severus segera kembali ke ruangannya untuk sejenak bersantai. Sampai di sana, dia memandang lukisan Dumbledore yang ada di dinding.

"Menikmati hari, Severus?" tanya lukisan Dumbledore.

Severus hanya mengangguk. Dia melepas syalnya dan menggantungnya di tempat gantungan topi dan mantel.

"Aku berencana ke Kementrian. Ada kejadian menarik disana. Kau mau dapat kabarnya?"

Severus membayangkan mata pria tua itu bersinar jenaka setiap kali dia bicara, tapi jelas itu tak tampak pada lukisannya, "kau selalu menceritakan padaku tanpa perlu aku minta."

Tawa Dumbledore terdengar saat dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan lukisannya di ruang kepala sekolah itu dan menuju ke lukisannya yang lain di Kementrian Sihir.

Tak begitu memperhatikan obrolan para mantan kepala sekolah Hogwarts dalam lukisan mereka, Severus duduk di kursi kerjanya. Hawa hangat memenuhi ruangan itu dari perapian yang menyala, membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman.

Ketika itu lagi-lagi pikiran Severus kembali ke masa lalu. Kali ini saat dia menghadiri upacara pernikahan Harry dan Ginny di The Burrow. Sebelumnya Severus tak pernah menyangka dia bisa setuju untuk datang bahkan menjadi wali untuk mempelai pria. Itu... merupakan penghargaan terbesar untuk Severus. Lebih berarti daripada penghargaan tertinggi yang dia dapat dari kementrian.

Kemudian kenangan beralih pada saat dia pertama kali mengunjungi rumah keluarga Potter, saat anak sulung Harry berumur 5 tahun. Luapan kebahagiaan saat dia dipanggil 'Grandpa' sampai sekarang masih sanggup membuat Severus tersenyum lebar.

Severus tak memiliki anak, jelas. Tapi kini Harry menganggapnya sebagai ayah dan Severus pun menyayangi Harry seperti anaknya sendiri. Anak-anak Harry dekat dengannya, bahkan selalu memanggilnya Grandpa bahkan di Hogwarts ini. Di akhir pekan, tak jarang anak-anak itu mengunjunginya dan memberinya coklat, meski Severus ingat benar dia pernah bilang kalau dia tak begitu suka manis. Tapi memang dasarnya anak-anak itu susah dibilangi, jadi setiap minggu Severus pasrah saja melihat tumpukan coklat di meja kerjanya.

Dari ketiga anak Harry, Albus yang paling dekat dengan Severus. Anak itu pintar dalam ramuan. Severus selalu mendengar Slughorn memuji-muji anak itu tentang kepandaiannya yang pasti menurun dari ayah dan neneknya, Lily.

Kenangan demi kenangan mengalir keluar dari benak ingatan Severus. Dia membiarkan dirinya menikmati semua itu. Tak jarang dia tersenyum sendiri kalau mengingat beberapa tingkah konyol dari anak-anak Potter, dan juga anak-anak Weasley. Lalu dia juga teringat saat pertama bertemu dengan Scorpius.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu saja sampai tiba waktunya makan siang. Severus benar-benar menghabiskan separuh harinya untuk melamun saja. Itu cukup membuatnya heran, karena seingatnya, dia tidak pernah seperti ini.

Dentang lonceng terdengar nyaring dari tempatnya duduk sekarang, akhirnya Severus pun beranjak lagi dari duduknya untuk menuju ke Aula Besar. Sungguh waktu terkadang menipu.

.

#

.

Dua hari sudah Harry datang sebagai pengajar 'tamu' untuk materi Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, dia selalu jadi idola para murid. Dan biasanya selesai mengajar, Harry datang ke ruangan Severus untuk berbincang santai. Seperti hari ini.

"Tadi waktu sarapan, Minerva bilang anda masih mau saya mengajar di Hogwarts ini. Apa tawaran itu masih berlaku?"

Severus bersandar di kursinya, "ku tawarkan pun kau pasti menolak."

"Jika mau menolak, maka saya tidak akan bertanya pada anda."

Pandangan penuh arti diarahkan Severus pada Harry, "jadi maksudmu..."

Harry mengangguk, "sebelum kemari, saya bicara panjang lebar dengan Kingsley dan dia bilang kalau aku memang ingin mengajar, maka dia tidak akan menahan saya di Kementrian."

"Dan kau... ingin mengajar di Hogwarts ini?"

"Kalau lowongannya masih berlaku."

"Tentu saja," jawab Severus agak sedikit kelewat cepat. Seperti bukan dia yang biasanya. Severus sendiri heran karena dia sulit sekali membendung nada puas dalam suaranya, "guru yang sekarang sudah terlalu tua untuk mengajar. Dia pasti senang sekali kalau kau yang menggantikannya."

Harry tersenyum sama puasnya dengan Severus, "jadi... lamaran kerja saya diterima?"

"Dengan senang hati kalau kau mau mulai mengajar secara penuh mulai besok. Bagaimana?"

"Itu akan sangat menyenangkan. Tapi apa Profesor Proudfoot mau pensiun secepat ini?"

Severus memandang Harry, "asal kau tahu saja, sejak awal tahun ajaran, dia sudah menterorku untuk mencari penggantinya supaya dia bisa pensiun dengan tenang. Dan kalau sekarang kau mau menempati posisi sebagai guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Proudfoot pasti akan berkemas malam ini juga."

Harry tertawa mendengar itu, "kalau begitu, ada baiknya saya memberitahunya tentang ini. Jadi dia masih sempat mengejar keberangkatan Hogwarts Express di stasiun Hogsmeade."

"Ku rasa itu bukan ide yang buruk."

Maka Severus bersama Harry pun mengunjungi kantor guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang sekarang. Dan sesuai dugaan Severus, pria tua yang sudah separuh botak itu langsung menjabat tangan Harry dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih. Dia pun segera mengepak barangnya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Mendapat reaksi seperti itu, Harry dan Severus jadi merasa kalau mereka baru saja menyelamatkan nyawa orang dari bencana.

"Orang yang aneh, dia itu."

"Yeah..." Harry mengangguk setuju.

.

Seperti yang telah diperkirakan Severus sebelumnya, para murid bersorak gembira saat dia mengumumkan kalau Harry Potter akan menjadi guru tetap di mata pelajaran Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Aula Besar saat sarapan pagi itu seolah bergetar karena keantusiasan para siswa. Severus pun bisa melihat raut wajah heran dari anak-anak Potter. Sepertinya mereka juga baru tahu kalau ayah mereka akan jadi guru tetap di Hogwarts ini.

"Kau benar-benar selebritis, Harry," kata Severus saat dia duduk di kursinya lagi, "tak pernah ada sebelumnya sambutan untuk seorang guru sampai seperti ini."

Harry, yang duduk di sebelah Severus, hanya tersenyum senang.

.

#

.

"Kepala sekolah, ada masalah dengan atap di rumah kaca, apa anda bisa melihatnya sebentar setelah sarapan?" tanya Hagrid pada Severus usai sarapan di suatu pagi yang cerah.

"Ya, tentu saja," Severus pun mengikuti pria separuh raksasa itu ke rumah kaca yang ada di bagian luar kastil. Dia melihat bagian-bagian atap yang ditunjukkan oleh Hagrid dan memang, ada kerusakan yang cukup parah di sana.

"Sepertinya kita butuh bahan dan perlindungan sihir yang lebih baik lagi."

"Aku mengerti," kata Severus, "kau bisa mulai mencari bahan yang bagus untuk memperbaikinya." Lalu setelahnya Severus pun berlalu dari ruang kaca. Belum lagi dia masuk ke dalam kastil, Flitwick menahannya.

"Severus, kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu disini," ujar Profesor bertubuh mungil itu, "aku butuh masukanmu untuk daftar lagu yang akan dinyanyikan saat upacara kelulusan. Bosan rasanya kalau lagu yang itu-itu saja."

Dan jadilah Severus membantu Flitwick meski dia tak begitu mengerti tentang lagu. Mendengarkan radio saja dia tidak pernah.

Butuh waktu satu jam sampai Flitwick puas pada deretan lagu yang akan dia latih bersama klub paduan suaranya. Severus menganggap ini sebagai kerja keras karena seni musik jelas bukan bidangnya. Malah sebenarnya dia beranggapan kalau Flitwick bisa menyelesaikan sendiri tanpa bantuannya.

Severus pun memutuskan untuk kembali saja ke ruangannya. Tapi lagi-lagi, ada yang menahannya, kali ini Profesor Trelawney. Mendadak wanita yang unik menurut Severus itu –karena 'aneh' akan menjadi sangat kasar untuk menyebutnya- muncul dari tangga menara Utara dan terus mengocehkan bahwa dia meramalkan kalau hari ini akan menjadi hari istimewa yang akan diingat Severus sampai akhir hidupnya.

Separuh jengkel, Severus pun menyuruh supaya peramal itu kembali ke kelasnya karena jelas jam seperti ini dia pasti punya murid untuk diajar.

"_Apanya yang jadi hari istimewa? Ini hari yang aneh sekali,"_ batin Severus. Dia pun melangkah menuju ke arah ruangannya, tapi sekali lagi dia tertahan, "apalagi kali ini?" Severus mencoba menghindar tapi ternyata Slughorn lebih cepat mencapainya.

"Severus... untunglah bertemu kau disini," katanya dramatis.

"Ada apa?"

Slughorn menunjukkan sebuah buku yang berisi catatan tentang beberapa jenis ramuan, "aku mencoba berkreasi membuat ramuan obat untuk cacar naga. Lebih manjur dari ramuan yang sebelumnya. Aku ingin kau lihat komposisinya."

Severus mengambil catatan itu dan membacanya dengan teliti. Setidaknya ini subjek yang menarik untuknya. Dia dulu juga sering bereksperimen dengan ramuan-ramuan. Karena tidak nyaman berdiri, dia dan Slughorn akhirnya duduk di dekat jendela dan membahas isi catatan itu.

"_Blimey!!_ Sudah jam segini," Slughorn melihat jam sakunya, "aku ada kelas setelah ini," dia buru-buru mengambil bukunya dari Severus, "nah, sampai jumpa nanti," dan guru ramuan itu pun bergegas pergi.

Belum habis rasa heran Severus saat dia kembali melangkah menuju ke ruangannya, seorang pengajar lain datang padanya. Dari satu pengajar ke pengajar yang lain. Hari ini rasanya jarak ke ruang keala sekolah jadi berlipat kali lebih jauh dan sepertinya seluruh pengajar Hogwarts datang silih berganti menghampiri Severus, membawa berbagai masalah yang sebenarnya penyelesaiannya tak perlu campur tangan dari Severus secara langsung.

Dentang lonceng menyadarkan Severus bahwa waktu makan siang sudah tiba. Ini pagi yang sangat sangat aneh sekaligus melelahkan untuk Severus. Namun ternyata semuanya belum berakhir. Saat dia berbalik menuju ke Aula Besar untuk makan siang, dia melihat Minerva berdiri di depan pintu masuk khusus guru.

"Ah—Severus. Ada tamu yang ingin bertemu denganmu!" kata Minerva.

"Siapa?"

"Dia sudah menunggu di ruanganmu. Sepertinya penting sekali. Kau bisa menunda makan siangmu kan?"

Severus hanya bisa mengangguk separuh kesal separuh pasrah, "baiklah."

Ditemani oleh Minerva, Severus pun menuju ke menara tempat ruang kerjanya berada; masih sambil terus berpikir tentang keanehan sepanjang pagi ini...

"SURPRISE!!!"

Severus berdiri membeku di depan pintu ruangannya. Taburan confetti menyambutnya dan ruangan itu telah dihias dengan berbagai macam dekorasi. Harry datang menghampiri dan menjabat tangannya; bahkan memberinya sebuah pelukan singkat.

"Happy birthday, Severus," katanya.

Severus belum bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya diam membiarkan satu per satu orang menjabat tangannya. Dia juga melihat adanya Ginny, Ron, Hermione bahkan Neville di belakang Harry. Lalu juga ketiga anak Potter dan yang tak dia sangka, Draco Malfoy dan istrinya, Astoria, juga Scorpius pun ada.

"Sepertinya aku menang taruhan, Minerva," ujar Harry, "dia tak ingat kalau sekarang hari ulang tahunnya."

Severus mendengar Minerva tertawa di belakangnya, "ya ya... kau memang benar. Harusnya aku tahu kalau Severus tak pernah memperhatikan hal penting seperti ini."

Saat itu barulah Severus sadar, "jadi sepagian ini kalian menjebak aku supaya tidak masuk kemari?"

Harry mengangguk, "ini rencana Hermione. Membuat anda sibuk sepagian, jadi kami bisa menyiapkan pesta ini," jelasnya singkat, "nah... nikmatilah pestanya, Severus."

Lalu Severus pun masuk dalam ruangan yang tak dia kenali lagi sebagai tempatnya bekerja. Tirai warna-warni menghiasi tiap sudut ruangan itu, lalu sebuah kue ulang tahun berbentuk kuali ada di meja bulat di tengah ruangan.

"Itu dari Mrs Weasley," kata Harry melihat keheranan di mata Severus, "dia titipkan salam untukmu."

Kemudian datanglah Albus untuk memeluk Severus, "happy birthday, Grandpa," katanya.

Berganti dengan James dan Lily yang mengatakan hal yang serupa. Tiga anak itu masing-masing memberinya sebuah kado. Lalu setelahnya giliran keluarga Malfoy. Draco, Astoria dan Scorpius bergantian mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Severus. dan yang terakhir adalah Minerva.

"Kau harus mulai memperhatikan tanggal ini Severus, kalau tidak entah apa lagi yang bisa mereka siapkan untukmu," ujar Minerva, "happy birthday."

Pesta itu berlangsung dengan sangat meriah. Lukisan-lukisan di ruang kepala sekolah itu pun ikut berpesta. Termasuk Dumbledore yang bilang kalau sekarang sudah saatnya Severus mencoba kenikmatan permen lemon drop. Severus tak pernah menyangka akan mendapat surprise party seperti ini. Seumur hidupnya, dia sama sekali belum pernah merayakan ulang tahun. Ini adalah kejutan, sekaligus hadiah terindah untuknya.

Terlebih lagi semakin lama semakin banyak yang datang. Para pengajar Hogwarts datang untuk memberinya ucapan selamat. Hagrid pun memberinya hadiah sepiring besar penuh kue buatannya. Severus langsung memutuskan untuk memberikan kue-kue itu pada peri rumah. Dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko giginya patah karena mencoba memakan kue yang tampaknya bisa disamakan kerasnya dengan batu.

Di tengah keramaian pesta itu, Severus sedikit menjauh dan berdiri di depan jendela. Setitik airmata mengalir sunyi di pipinya, tapi sebuah senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Dia memandang ke luar jendela dimana salju mulai turun dengan perlahan. Namun bukan dingin yang dia rasakan, melainkan hangat yang melegakan.

Dia, Severus Snape, merasa begitu beruntung untuk hidup. Untuk bisa menyayangi dan disayangi. Untuk bisa bersama dengan orang-orang yang sangat berharga untuknya. Dan Severus sama sekali tidak ingin mengakhiri semua ini begitu cepat. Mungkin dia akan bertahan untuk sekitar empat puluh atau lima puluh tahun lagi...

"Grandpa!!"

Severus mengeringkan wajahnya dan berbalik. Dia melihat Albus, berdiri bersama saudara dan sahabatnya. Anak itu melambai riang padanya dari sisi ruangan yang berbeda dengan tempat Severus berdiri.

Akhirnya Severus pun beranjak untuk menghampiri sekumpulan orang yang telah membuat hidupnya jauh lebih berwarna dari sebelumnya. Orang-orang yang telah memberinya kehangatan dan cinta. Mereka yang kini Severus sebut sebagai... Keluarganya...

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**The end**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

SPECIAL FOR SNAPE'S DAY!!!!

Uuuhh... saia bener-bener menaruh respek pada tokoh yang satu ini. Meski awal perkenalan saia dengan sosok Severus Snape bermula dengan salah paham. Jujur kesan pertama saia terhadap Severus di buku Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone adalah : 'orang aneh yang tidak bisa dipercaya'. Tapi pada akhirnya saia menyesal juga pernah berpikir begitu, karena ternyata... dia adalah orang yang sangat luar biasa. Dimana dari apa yang dia lakukan membuktikan bahwa keberanian bukanlah sesuatu yang hanya bisa dikatakan, melainkan dibuktikan. Tapi Snape, malah tak ingin orang tahu tentang semua keberaniannya dan memilih berjalan dalam bayangan.

So... ada yang mau ripiu?


End file.
